


The promise of love

by GingerHall



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHall/pseuds/GingerHall
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament and two certain people just do happen to meet by circumstance.~not really that original but I got my ideas~





	The promise of love

I am worried about going into my 4th year.  
I have this feeling that just doesn’t sit right with me at all.  
Of course, these gut feelings are perfectly logical considering every year something completely out of the ordinary happened to Me, Ron, and Harry. 

First, I got trapped trapped in a dungeon with a TROLL, which happened to be part of a plot to get a magical stone that gives the user immortality for as long as you have it.  
....Not like the next year was any better at all because there was a giant Baslisk targeting non-purebloods in which I got PETRIFIED as soon as I figured out that it was a Baslisk! 

It’s honestly a wonder how I’ve stayed top of the class! 

But Oh No, it gets even better third year.... (careful this is a mouthful) Harry’s god father was supposedly a murderer who gave away Lilly and James Potter location to Voldemort but actually wasn’t really a murderer and the murder was acually Ron’s stupid little pet rat (good riddance) who was actually a annoying little man named Peter Pettigrew who framed Serious and tried to get awa- 

I’m getting carried away... I tend to ramble when stressed.

Anyway, tomorrow The Weasleys are taking me and Harry to attend the quidditch World Cup. Which is very kind of them, even though I’m not necessarily interested in the sport. I’m sure it will be an interesting experience to see so many magical folk all together at once.  
And who knows? Maybe things won’t be so bad next year. I might even be able to make some new friends other than Ron and Harry.  
I’ve always felt rather lonely with those two being the only girl and the odd one out. I even sometimes wonder my worth to them besides helping them with Homework and stopping them from getting hurt in our crazy adventures. Of course, that’s just silly.  
Ron and Harry may have their flaws, but are truly the best friends a person could have!  
Though I still have my hopes to maybe find friends outside our trio like both Harry and Ron do.  
I think I’m definetly starting to look forward to our fourth year.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my writings not that good but I made this story because theres just not enough stories with these two in them so I figured I’d pitch in and promote everyone to do the same :)  
> Also I’m not going to be writing the French accent you can imagine it yourself, sorry!  
> This first chapter was just some of hermiones thoughts and is probaly going to be the only time I’m going into 1st person point of view. I want you guys to sorta get what’s going on in hermiones head before entering the story.  
> This is my first writing every so I would appreciate advise and tell me what you think :)


End file.
